


Nothing Like Us

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: like the song





	Nothing Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4JZQOYtbp8&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=6

you’re alone, standing in a bland white empty room,. The room slowly darkening You look around at the vast emptiness and you feel

alone

the wall is lined with mirrors and you gaze at yourself, barely visible in the dark. A sudden spark of hope lights up inside your chest, slowly lighing up the room causing a warm orange glow in your cheeks, your face.

Maybe you can do it


End file.
